


the rivers path

by Sensorychip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensorychip/pseuds/Sensorychip
Kudos: 1





	the rivers path

"wake up river" I've heard this before but i don't remember where. "wake up river we need you" the hiss of the cryo chamber was as harsh as its always been.

i stepped out and was greeted by the on duty cryo officer who was holding a case and a mk7 concussion rifle.

"river we're on route to meet with your mother but we've had to make a stop and we're being attacked by a elipsian fireteam, we need you to suit up and put a stop to this" he went to hand me the rifle, the the arm i went to grab it with just wasn't there.

i had seemed to have forgotten that i had lost my arm around a month back when that physico powlen broke into the crowlen facility i was stationed at.

the cryo officer chuckled and layed the case on a desk near by, as he opened it i realised i had this strange chip on my neck, i asked the cryo officer about it.

"its just so we can monitor your vitals while you're in cryo sleep, it would just be easier to keep it on than remove it now" he said as he attached the cybernetic arm to where my left arm used to be.

the cold metal against my skin was harsh and a reminder to always be on my guard less this happen again.

the officer handed me my rifle and i was on my way to asses and stop this attack so i can get back on my way to see my mother.

it wasn't hard to find them, all i had to do was follow the blood and bodies.

eventually i located them, i grouped with the security team pursuing them.

"they have the asset!" one of them yelled before being blown back by a blast of crystals.

" these fuckers dont know when to let up, where is our goddamn failsafe!" the leading officer barked from behind his cover.

"sir he's here!" one yelled in a worried tone.

"sir what's the situation!" i asked "they kidnapped our void tech asset, she's of no use to us, we need you to kill them, they can not escape this facility!" he barked at me as if i were one of his solder pets.

"Im on it sir!" i said as i started to run toward the elipsian fire team.

i had followed them into the hanger where their ship was docked.

as i entered i had a clean shot on one of the members and without hesitation i took it.

it seemed to just graised her waist but all the same i heard the shout of pain that usually comes with a shot like that.

but the sound was quickly drowned out by one of the collapsing fuel containers falling to the hangers floor crushing what i could only assume to be the asset they had stolen from us.

i approached with the soul intention to end all the trouble they had caused here, but when i arrived to the asset crushed under the empty container, she had survived but was pinned down and being guarded by some kid, looked around my age maybe 19 or 20.

"Take another step and ill shoot!" he said warningly, "step away from the asset and i might just let you live! " i commanded.

"NO!" he shouted " i wont let you hurt my mom anymore you bastards!" he screamed.

at first i didn't realise but then it clicked, we had his mother in captivity, he was just trying to get his mother back, like i'm trying to get to my mother.

i silently walked to her and started to attempt to lift the container for her to get out, "are you gonna help or just stand there !?" i shouted "ssorry" he stuttered seeming to not understand the situation.

after a few tries we finally got her out from under the container.

"come with us, we detonated the reactor here, come with us there's good in you i can see it!" he offered "ok, but you have to take me to see my mom." i agreed.

"of course lets g" BLAM a sniper shot rang out and his mother was shot dead right in front of us.

the look and scream of dread from him was heart breaking but i did him the favor of using my quirk and summoning something to shoot the security leader who was refocusing to shoot the poor kid.

i grabbed the kid who was now sobbing over his mother and took him to his ship, i threw him into the side panel, where he was caught by the rest of his team.

i went to get in but my whole body froze and all i could feel was the chip on my neck sending electric shocks through my nerves and locking up all my joints.

all i could see was their ship taking off and a cryo transport ship pulling in and then darkness...

"wake up river" I've heard this before but i don't remember where. "wake up river we need you".


End file.
